Boxed in
by seaweedfma
Summary: I have a style of box moving that has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Maes Hughes x Heymans Breda. Rated M for sexual situations. Very slightly AU- Hughes is working with Roy, so he's in the office with the rest of them.


Title: Boxed In  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff and Smut  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Pairing: Hughes x Breda  
Spoilers: None, actually (except that Hughes is working under Roy, to put him in the office with the rest of them.) The characters are not mine.  
Quote: "I have a style of box moving that has been passed down thru the Armstrong family for generations!"

This was done for FMA_Fuh_Q group on Live Journal.

Hughes yaaaaawned, stretching out his long arms and leaning his chair so far back that the rest of the group was afraid that he was going to topple backwards. But as sure as he was teetering on the edge of disaster for a few moments, just as fast it was over. The front legs came back to the ground, and Hughes blinked a couple of times, then looked at the clock.

"Is it 5 PM yet?" he whined, to no one in particular, but to everyone.

"No, it is 5 minutes after you asked the last time, Maes. Now shut up and find something to do for half an hour before it is time to leave." Roy snapped from his open office door, then put his still hidden by paperwork head back down to sign his name about a thousand more times.

"Awww.. But I don' wanna work." Hughes whimpered, but he was worse at trying to look pathetic than he was about not talking about his family. He smiled at Roy, smirking horribly. Roy just ignored him and went back to signing the papers that he had procrastinated on all day, He was running out of time, and Hawkeye was getting less and less patient about him putting this off until the last moment, which caused them both to have to work late.

Hughes sighed a little, and stood up. He did actually look miserable for just a few moments, until he realized that he was getting absolutely no sympathy from his best friend. But his misery only lasted a few moments, and a wide smile came to his face after getting a wonderfully wicked idea. "Hey, Breda, come with me. I have some... boxes I need help moving, and you are a big strong guy."

"Let *ME* do it!" Hughes groaned at the voice. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Hughes' heart sank when he realized that he had forgotten about Armstrong being in the room. He immediately regretted what he said. "I have a style of box moving that has been passed down thru the Armstrong family for generations!" Before anyone knew it, Armstrong had his shirt off, sparkles surrounding his face.

"Um.... That is okay, Armstrong. I need to talk to him about a couple of work things. But thanks, I may ask for your help a little later." Hughes replied as gently as he could. The sparkles fell, and Armstrong had somewhat of a wet puppy look on his face.

"Okay, Lt. Colonel." Armstrong replied, and went to retrieve his shirt. He mumbled some lame excuse to let himself out of the room and left, giant shoulders sagged just a little.

"Coming, Breda?" Hughes suddenly felt incredibly guilty, but he tried not to think about that as he watched Breda get up and head towards the door. The thoughts that went thru his head at that moment were enough to push any guilt about Armstrong right out the door. He tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hide a broad smile.

Thankfully Armstrong was already gone and nobody else was paying much attention.

"Right behind you, sir." Breda replied, and followed his superior officer who was already halfway out to the hall like a puppy follows his master, a smile spreading on his face. Hughes could tell by the look on his face that Breda knew exactly what he was thinking. Hughes knew that it was dangerous to date someone as intelligent as yourself, but for Breda he was willing to take that chance.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, making a swift pace towards the mens' locker room, Breda spoke up.

"You have to think that most of them suspect something, sir." He was still keeping up his formal speech, even with the subject that they were discussing. It took every bit of Hughes' willpower to not take his hand and jerk him into the nearest closet to have his way with the shorter man.

"I think most of them do, though I am pretty sure Armstrong has no idea. I know Roy is smart enough, and Hawkeye is observant enough. The other three most likely either don't know or just don't care." Hughes sighed, rubbing the spot between his glasses. "The fact that no one has said anything either means that they don't care, or they care enough not to bring it up. Either way, I guess I should talk to Roy. He is my best friend, and if anyone will understand, and keep things under control with the rest of the group, he will."

Breda nodded. He wished that he didn't have to worry about this. He knew that it tore Hughes up as much as it did him, but they both knew that a time would never come when this kind of love would be accepted, so they did what they had to do to keep it as quiet as possible and enjoy the time that they did have together.

For those brief moments, neither of them would change it for the world.

It wasn't soon enough for either of them when they finally got down to the showering facilities. Hughes put out a sign in the hallway that he had procured somewhat less than legally from a supply closet that marked the showers as closed for maintenance. He locked the door and smiled over to Breda, who had already stared to take off his never buttoned uniform jacket.

Eagerly, they stripped down and threw their clothes to the side, not even waiting until they were done to start kissing and exploring each other with their mouths and hands. It was all Hughes could do to tear himself away from the redhead for a couple of seconds to turn on the hot water.

Breda, half a head shorter, used his thick hand to push Hughes' chin upwards, and nibbled on the underside, gently taking his scruffy skin in his mouth and tugging. Hughes closed his eyes softly. torn between the soothing feeling of the warm water hitting the top of his head and the man in front of him, running his hands over his chest and quickening his heartbeat.

"Mmmm.. Heymans.." he hissed softly, closing his eyes and gently rubbing the top of Breda's back, encouraging him further. "P-p-please... more.." Gently he put his other hand on the top of the shorter man's head, pressing him downwards. Breda was a smart man, and he knew what his superior officer wanted. He leaned up to give Hughes on short kiss on the lips, then fell to his knees, splashing the water that hadn't quite  
made it to the drain.

Hughes kept his hand on the shock of red hair on top of Breda's head, while the shorter man was kneeling in front of him, his large hands softly rubbing on the insides of his thighs. Without a thought, Hughes eagerly spread his legs wider, giving the man on his knees full access to every part of him.

Breda moved his hands quickly upwards, one moving to the inside of the standing man's thighs, moving backwards to Hughes' rear. His other hand gently massaged Hughes' two soft orbs. Hughes had to put his other hand on the wall to catch himself from falling over in sheer pleasure. "Ohhhhh... God.." Hughes moaned, his eyes rolling back.

Hughes groaned, he was at full attention now, and the man hadn't even touched his length yet. "Breda..." Breda smiled, loving that he knew all of the places that the colonel was the most vulnerable. With a broad smile, he leaned in, giving the very lightest of licks to the tip of his maleness.

"Oh... God.. Please.. stand up." He tugged very lightly on Breda's hair to accentuate the point, and Breda did as he was bade. Maes gave his lover a short kiss, then smiled as he took his hand out of his hair and stepped behind the shorter man. Silently he was very glad that they were in the shower, with what he wanted to do.

"Mmm... You are beautiful." Hughes said softly, wrapping his hands around his ample waist, and pulling him back towards him. Breda gasped softly and smiled back at Hughes, knowing what was coming. He widened his stance and put his hands on the wall to brace himself.

Hughes moaned when he touched himself, standing for just a moment under the water to lubricate himself, then with a grunt got in the correct position. "Are you.. ready, love?" Hughes asked, just getting a light moan and a nod from the man in front of him. He sighed softly and smiled as he started to push in.

"Ooooooh!" Breda groaned loudly. Even after all this time, he never got used to the first rush of pain and pleasure when his lover pushed into his very being. Hughes knew it was best to keep going, and it only took a few moments before he was fully ensheathed.

They had a practiced motion of thrust and push, a dance that they had shared many times before. They fit like pieces of a puzzle, two that were meant for each other. The water muffled the moans and cries of pleasure that came from the under the hot water. Hughes' hand stroked Breda in time with this thrusts, getting his lover right to the brink of the ultimate pleasure.

"Ohhh.. Maes... I... am.. OOOOOH!" Breda leaned his head back, shutting his eyes tight with pleasure. His whole body went rigid, and Maes felt the spray of his seed over his hand and saw it splattering on the tile in front of him, immediately mixing with the rush of water and falling down into the drain.

Hughes thrusted hard while Breda was still in the midst of his orgasm- once, twice, and with a yell of sheer pleasure he pushed his weight onto his shorter lover, almost making him lose his balance, while his load pulsed inside of him.

Neither of them wanted to move for a while, although they both knew that they couldn't avoid going back for long. Hughes reluctantly pulled the last of his now limp self out of his lover and pulled him back around, leaning down for a long, languishing kiss.

Quickly, they helped each other shampoo and clean up, and hesitantly they stepped out of the world they had together, alone, and back into real world. Hughes leaned one for one last kiss as he stepped to the door and unlocked it, slowly to let the coldness of the outside world into theirs.

"So, what excuse should we use this time, boss?" Breda smiled as they walked, wet haired, down the hallway and back towards the office.

"Well, we got sweaty moving boxes and had to take a shower!" Maes laughed and clapped his lover on the back, walking behind to get a good look at the slight limp that Breda was trying to hide.


End file.
